I don't know what the title is yet
by Kaia Tristan
Summary: Kaia Tristan, a 12 year old girl, finds herself in the world of sylvarant-and she's left her memories at home!
1. Chapter 1

[Ok, hello everybody who bothers to read this! I know this chapter is short and boring, but that's just because it's set before the game starts, so it's like an intro chapter. I would greatly appreciate reviews, and encourage constructive criticism. This is the first thing I've ever written, so have mercy!]

I'm never staying up all night EVER AGAIN. My vision is blurring, I seem to have lost all sense of balance, and none of my thoughts make sense anymore. But that sure was fun.

"Kaia? You're up early!" Oops. Mom.

"Um…yeah! Good morning Mom!" Maybe she won't be able to tell I never went to sleep in the first place…

"Kaia, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Oh god, must not yawn, must not yawn…I yawned.

"You were up all night playing your new game, weren't you?" Oh crap… "…I couldn't help it! Tales of Symphonia is addicting!"

"You were supposed to go to bed at 11!"

"I know. I'm sorry Mom."

"Go to bed. We'll talk about this later." OH THANK GOD!!

"Ok, good night! Or morning, I don't know anymore." Well, I've made it to bed, despite my lack of balance…and as soon as my head hits the pillow, everything goes black.

I open my eyes. Wow, the sky is so pretty this morning…wait, SKY!? I sit up and look around. Where the hell am I? Wait, where was I before? I think I know who I am, and that counts for something, I suppose… Ok, I'm in some sort of village. Someplace warm. There are a lot of trees, and several cute little houses. They're pretty small, but they look cozy. I get the feeling I've seen this place before…maybe I was here all along? I wish I could remember more…

"Hey, are you ok?" Huh? Who's talking? I turn around and see three people standing behind me, looking at me as if I might drop dead any second. One of them, the one who talked, was a boy with spiky brown hair, a bright red shirt, and a sword at each hip. He looked like he was between 16 and 18. Another was a girl of about the same age with long blond hair who was wearing mostly white. The third was a much younger boy, 12 or so, with fluffy whitish hair and pointed ears who was wearing mostly blue. Where have I seen these people before..?

"Yeah, I think so." I was still a little tired, but I was mostly fine. Hold on, why was I tired in the first place?

"You don't look ok! You're so pale!" The younger boy says, looking concerned. "Don't worry, I always look like that." I guess most people are only as pale as I am when they're sick.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok. Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Maybe if I hear the name of this place, I'll remember something…

"Yep!" blondie sure is cheery, isn't she? "This is Iselia. I'm Colette Brunel, what's your name?" …What's my name again? Oh, that's right!

"I'm Kaia Tristan. Nice to meet you Colette and…um…"

"I'm Genis Sage." The youngest is Genis, the giggly blond is Colette, and…

"I'm , Lloyd Irving, nice to meet you!" And the one in red is Lloyd.

"Nice to meet you, too!" I just know I've heard those names before…

"So, Kaia, any reason you're just…sitting in the middle of the village? Where are you from, anyway?" Good question, Lloyd…

"Um, I'm not sure about either. I just woke up here with no clue about where I was, how I got there, or where I came from."

"…That's weird." No, Lloyd, it's completely normal. OF COURSE IT'S WEIRD! "No, Lloyd, it happens every day." Ok, Genis is officially awesome. "Really?" And Lloyd is officially an idiot.

"OF COURSE NOT! I was kidding, you idiot." I swear Genis can read my mind.

"Shut up, Genis!"

"Um, we're going to be late for class…", Colette reminds her quibbling friends.

"SWEET MARTEL, PROFESSOR SAGE WOULD KILL US!!!!" Whoa, Lloyd needs to cool it. Wait, who's Martel?

"RUN!!!!!" Ok, now Genis is freaking out. This 'Professor Sage' must be a pretty harsh teacher…

"Sorry Kaia, we have to go!" well, at least Genis remembered me…

"If you're still lost this evening, wait by the village gate, over there." Lloyd gestured towards a big wooden gate. Two points for me! Lloyd remembered me too.

"I live a ways outside the village, though the forest. I'll have to go through the gate to get home, so I'll definitely see you if you wait there. Good luck with your memory!" Ok, Lloyd is awesome too.

"Thanks! Good luck with your professor!"

"AHH!! WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!!" And off he goes.

Now what? I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. I guess I'll just wander around the village until school's over. Hey, I'm wearing a massive backpack! Wonder where that came from. Maybe there's something useful in there. I open it and turn it upside-down, and…wow. Lots of stuff. There's a ton of tiny round objects in wrappers, a water bottle, several small bottles filled with different kinds of mysterious liquids, a first-aid kit, lots of ingredients for cooking, a blanket, a pillow, and clothes. How the hell was I carrying that?? It didn't seem heavy at all, but it must weigh a ton…that's awesome! I cram everything back into the pack. Hey, I just realized something…I feel great! Is this what it's like to be healthy? I'm not sure where I came from, but I do know who I am, and I've never been healthy before! Oh, maybe I look different, too! Find a mirror…oh, a pond! That should work. I look at my reflection on the water's surface and, lo and behold, I seem to have lost all my excess weight! No more pudgy Kaia! The only fat on me is on my chest. And that's the good kind. After a short victory dance, I check again to see if anything else has changed. Nope, I'm still me. Raven haired, blue eyed, super-pale me. And I seem to be wearing my favorite outfit: a faded low-cut yellow tank top, pale gray short-shorts, and beat-up black leather sandals. Yay! But I have some new stuff too. I have a bow and a quiver full of arrows on my back, a belt around my waist with two sheaths: one is small and contains a dagger, and one is mid-sized and contains a rapier. Awesome! There's some sort of gem on the back of my hand… I wonder what it is? It's deep red, and set in a round gold plate that seems to be attached to the back of my hand. Weird.

After wandering around the village aimlessly for about a half-hour, I've seen just about everything there is to see. Houses. Trees. A small schoolhouse. A vineyard. Another gate. More houses. More trees. I end up right back where I started: crouching down, having a staring contest with the pond. There's a pretty big trout swimming around in there…I can't help but wonder how he got into this tiny pond, and how he survives there. He seems to be the only animal in the pond. Eep! I feel a cold nose on my thigh. I'm so startled that I fall forwards and…into the pond I go. And it's cold. Very cold. I glare at the large dog that caused my fall. At least I left my backpack on the shore. But that doesn't really change the fact that I am freaking COLD! Ok, I'm getting out of this pond and far away from it. I guess I'd better go wait by the gate like Lloyd told me too. After dripping and shivering my way to the gate, I sit down and lean against it. Man, am I tired. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just close my eyes for a few seconds…

"Kaia? Hey, Kaia! Wake up!" Lloyd's voice wakes me from a sound sleep, and I look up to see three faces staring down at me.

"Oh…hi guys!" I mumble, sitting up from where I…apparently laid down and fell asleep.

"Um, Kaia?"

"Yeah, what's up Genis?"

"Why are you all wet?"

"Um…I fell into the pond." Colette's eyes widen.

"Really? You too?" …Too?

"Yes, did that happen to somebody else?" Lloyd grins.

"Yep. Colette fell in just yesterday." I grin back.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot less idiotic." Colette beams.

"Did I help?" Aww, she's so sweet.

"Yep! Thanks, Colette!" Genis looks very confused.

"Did you just thank Colette for falling into the pond?"

"…I may have."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, crappy or not, here's chapter 2! Just to let you know, I'll probably change the storyline a lot. I might not even have all the characters in the story. I'll most likely leave out Presea, and possibly Regal. I'll definitely use Zelos and Sheena, though! I might make more than one of these things, but for now, you'll have to be Presea-and-Regal-less.

"So, still no idea where you came from, Kaia?" Lloyd asks, looking concerned.

"Nope, I got nothing." The sheer oddity of the situation finally sinks in, and I put a hand to my forehead.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?", Genis asks. Huh…I hadn't thought about that.

"Not really. I guess I'll just camp out. Do you know of any good camping spots near the village?" The three friends look worried. Hey, they're worrying about me! They must care about me, at least a little bit. Colette looks like she's about to say something, but she's cut off by a woman's voice.

"Genis? Where are you?"

Genis turns so he's facing the direction the voice came from.

"Right here, Raine!", Genis replies. A woman who looks to be in her early twenties starts walking towards us. Ok, she looks JUST like Genis. Only older. And female. And wearing orange. And now she's looking at me weird.

"Who is this?" she asks coolly.

"Um, hi!" I say nervously. "I'm Kaia Tristan."

"I'm Raine Sage," she replies. "I've never seen you before, did you just move here?" She looks mildly interested. Genis answers for me.

"No, sis, she's lost. And she can't remember where she came from, or how she got here. When we found her, she was just…passed out in the middle of the village." Oh, so Raine is Genis' sister. Wait, didn't Lloyd say their teacher was professor Sage? Either way, Raine looks much more interested now.

"Is that true?" She must think I'm crazy now…who knows, maybe I am. "Um, yes. All I remember is who I am, and I'm not one-hundred percent sure I'm right about that."

"Hmm…what are you going to do?" Raine asks, looking intrigued.

"Um…I don't really know." I admit. Colette looks like she just had an idea. "Hey Kaia, why don't you stay here until you remember where you live? You could go to school with us!" When Raine realizes that living here would mean going to school here, she gets a weird gleam in her eye that kinda scares me.

"Yes, stay here! I would love a new student!" she exclaims. Oh, so she _is_ their professor.

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" I say cheerfully. "Oh, but I need to find a good camping spot nearby if I'm gonna live here for a while." None of the four seem pleased with the idea of me camping out. I wonder why? Do I look that pitiful? Raine is the first to speak.

"Kaia, how old are you?" Oh, I get it. They think I'm too young to take care of myself.

"I'm 12."

"Really!?" Lloyd says, looking surprised. In fact, they all look like that. "Yeah, why do you all look so astonished?" Genis scuffles his feet on the ground.

"Well, it's just…" Lloyd finishes for him.

"You're so SMALL!" Oh, I forgot about that. It's true, I am pretty short. But jeez, Lloyd! Manners!

"Gee, thanks!"

"Oh, um…sorry!" Lloyd says apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." I reassure him. "I know I'm small. Just…be a little less blunt about it, ok?" Lloyd nods.

"Be that as it may," Raine says, trying to get us back on topic "You're still a child. You shouldn't have to fend for yourself."

"Well," I reply "it's not like I have a choice." Raine's gaze softens.

"Would you like to stay with me and Genis?"

"Are you sure that's ok!?" I gasp, my eyes wide. Raine nods.

"It's fine with me. What do you think, Genis?" Genis nods.

"That sounds good to me! We can study together!" I catch Raine off-guard with a big bear-hug, and then proceed to hug the living hell out of Genis. Aww, he's blushing.

After saying goodnight to Lloyd and Colette, the three of us head back to the Sage residence…which happens to be the one next to the pond. I shiver at the memory of the icy water. The dog who caused my unpleasant plunge before runs up to me, tail wagging, and licks my hand. And you know what? That is the cutest dog ever! I scratch him behind the ears.

"Is this your dog?" I ask Genis. He's been here all day, so he must be theirs. "Nope, he just likes to hang around the pond." Genis replies. "I'm not sure whose dog he is."

"Oh, too bad! He's really sweet." I would have liked to live in a house with a dog. Oh well. Hey, wait a minute! "Hey, are you sure your parents won't be mad at you for telling me I could stay here?" I ask nervously.

"I doubt it." Genis replies. "They died before I even turned one." Oops… "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I can miss something I never had." Genis points out.

"Well, I guess that's true." I still feel bad, but I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk about this.

"Do you think you have a family wherever it is you're from?" Genis inquires. Huh. Come to think of it…

"I get the feeling I do…I wish I could remember who they are."

"I bet they're pretty worried about you by now."

"Probably."

Well, I've moved in and, seeing as there are only two beds in the house, I've set up my sleeping bag and pillow. After snacking on a bun I found in my backpack, changing into my pajamas(fuzzy lavender pants, a white

t-shirt, and a fluffy blue bathrobe! Yay!), and saying goodnight to Genis and Raine, I crawl into my makeshift bed and fall asleep.

"Kaia! Time for school! C'mon, get up!" Genis said, nudging my shoulder with his toe.

"Five more minutes…"

"You don't HAVE five more minutes!" he exclaimed. "Get up!"

"Fine…" I mumble, crawling out of my sleeping bag. I rummage through my bag, pick out some clean clothes, and make my way to the bathroom. I change into the outfit I picked out, which consists of an army-green tank top and another pair of pale gray short-shorts. I then hurry back to the door, where Genis is waiting for me. How sweet of him! We then proceed to run to the schoolhouse at full speed, making it there just before class started. Score! Lloyd is sitting in the row of desks right at the front, which may or may not mean that Raine feels she has to keep an eye on him at all times. Colette is sitting at a desk next to his, and Genis sits down at the desk on the other side of him. There seems to be an unused desk next to the one Genis is sitting at, so I'll just, y'know, sit down there and try not to steal anybody's seat. And try not to do anything stupid. Yeah. That's the plan. Colette and Lloyd wave at me, both smiling. I grin and wave back.

"Alright, class is started!" Raine's announcement takes me by surprise, for some reason, and I somehow manage to fall off my chair and land on my side, making a loud, high pitched squeak. Oops. So much for not doing anything stupid. Why did I squeak!? As if falling over isn't bad enough, a SQUEAK!? Everybody is staring at me now. I don't blame them. Raine clears her throat.

"Well, I _was_ going to announce the fact that we have a new student, but I'm sure you've all realized that by now." Oh god, this is so embarrassing! I sit up and smile nervously, waving to the rest of the class.

"Um…hi?" everybody starts to laugh. Cool, it worked! I get up and sit back in my chair. As soon as the laughter dies down, Raine introduces me.

"This is Kaia Tristan. She just moved here yesterday. Let's all be nice to her, alright?"

"Yes Professor!" my new classmates responded. Yay! They agreed to be nice to me! I manage, with great difficulty, to stay in my chair and NOT do a victory dance. Oh, class is starting.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, chapter 3! I'm going with short chapters and fast updates. It's more convenient that way. Review, please! (by the way, I'm skipping the actual lessons and stuff in class, because that would be an unnecessary waste of time.)

Well, so far I'm doing great in class! Raine has praised me several times. I'm good at math, it seems. And Lloyd is bad at not falling asleep in class. Raine keeps yelling at him, but he keeps falling asleep anyway. And here we go again. He's asleep. Raine hasn't noticed yet, and is giving us a pop quiz.

"Question number five: what is the square route of-LLOYD!" the whole class starts laughing, and I can't help it. I laugh too. I feel a little guilty until I realize Genis and Colette are laughing too. Heh, the square route of Lloyd! And Lloyd has just been owned by an eraser. He looks pretty confused. I guess I would be too, if I woke up to a face-full of fuzz and chalk dust. But it's kinda his fault for falling asleep in the first place. Ooh, it's time for history! I have a lot to learn in that subject, obviously.

After about a half-hour of history class, I've learned a lot, including the fact that Martel is the goddess of our world. None of this sounds real to me, but I listen and try my best to believe what Raine is saying. And apparently Colette is the chosen one who's gonna save the world, somehow. She doesn't seem like the savior type to me…she's clumsy and not that bright. But she's a really good person, and everybody else believes in her, so who knows. Raine keeps talking about these desian guys, a bunch of half-elves that are terrorizing humans for no apparent reason. And they have these places called human ranches, which is a very disturbing thought. And now it's time for lunch. Yay!

After lunch and recess(the latter consisting of me, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis playing tag, despite the fact that Lloyd is seventeen and Colette is sixteen, making them the coolest teenagers ever) , we're back to history class. Now Raine is talking about this guy Mithos, who made a pact with Martel(?)and saved the world. Uh…huh. And Lloyd is asleep again. And he just got owned by a piece of chalk. I wonder if this happens every day?

Well, class seems to be over now. And I'm not quite sure what to do. Lloyd to the rescue.

"Hey, why don't you guys come play in the woods with me and Noishe?" He asks, indicating Colette, Genis, and me.

"I'm in!" I reply. "Wait, who's Noishe?"

"I'm coming too!" Genis exclaims. "Noishe is Lloyd's dog."

"Me too!" Colette chirps. "Yeah, Noishe is so cute!"

Yeah, dog. Sure. I don't know what Noishe is, but he's sure as hell not a dog. He's a fluffy green and white…something-or-other with huge ears…and is the size of a horse. But he sure is cute! He likes me, too. After tackling Lloyd and drooling on him, Noishe bounded over to me and sniffed my hand…then tackled me too. Apparently, Noishe doesn't usually like strangers. I can't decide whether I should be glad he likes me or not, seeing as he's currently sitting on me and chewing on my hair. Loving, isn't he?

"Noishe…" I whine "Lloyd's your owner, not me! Go chew on him!"

Noishe gets up and starts walking away.

"Ah! Noishe, stop that! You're gonna chew my head off!" Heh. It seems Noishe took me seriously.


End file.
